Paris and Juliet
by IPreferVerticallyChallenged
Summary: Another Edward leaves and Bella gets changed fic. But this one is Jake/Bella. Jake lovers only.
1. Prologue

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**AN: Okay, so the story starts off at the meadow when Bella was attacked by Laurent. Enjoy. (At least, I hope you'll enjoy it.)**

Prologue

"It's nothing personal. Besides, if you knew what Victoria had planned for you, you'd be thanking me," Laurent says as he steps forward to kill me.

"N-no. Go away. What have I ever done to you?" I shriek, backing away from him.

He doesn't even bother to answer me, he just keeps coming forwards.

In a movement to quick for me to see, Laurent jerks my head to the side, exposing my throat. He sinks his teeth deep into my neck before he starts to drink. It is the worst thing in the world; not only does the venom from his teeth burn hotter then a stove, but the smell of my blood is making me dizzy and nauseous.

_At least...at least it will be over quickly,_ I think before I lose conciousness.

**AN: Ugh. It's short. But it's a prologue and they're supposed to be short. It seems to me that almost all of the Jake/Bella stories are oneshots or the author quit in the first few chapters so I decided that I would write a complete Jake/Bella story that wasn't a oneshot.**

**I don't want any reviews saying 'Jake sucks, I want Edward' because The summary has made it very clear that this is to be a Jake/Bella story. If you don't like it don't read it.**


	2. Chapter One

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter One

Pain.

So much pain.

It's like instead of blood running through my veins, there is fire.

_What's going on? _I wonder._ Did_ _Laurent decide to torture me? God, why do I have to be so unlucky?_

"Is she awake?" a voice asks.

"Bella? Bella can you hear me?" another voice asks. A familiar voice.

"Who are you?" I try to ask, but it comes out as more of a rasp.

"It's me Bella," the second voice answers, "It's me, Jacob."

"I hurt," I moan.

"I-I know Bella," Jake says, his voice breaking, "But it'll be okay."

Suddenly the pain grows worse. Much worse. It's umbearable and I think that I'm dying. I wish that I would just die. Death has to be better than this. Anything would be better then this.

"She started screaming again!" a voice that doesn't belong to Jake says.

_Did I?_ I wonder as my world darkens again.

**AN: Okay, this isn't a prologue so I'm really not sure what my excuse for this being so short is. Except for me being lazy of course. I'll update again on Wednesday or Thursday and that chapter will be longer. (I hope).**


	3. Chapter Two

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter Two

The pain stopped. Finnally, the horrible pain is gone.

I sit up strait and look around; Jake is sitting on a chair besides the bed I'm laying on.

"I'm so sorry Bella," he says, looking as if he's about to cry, "That blood sucker got you and it's all my fault and now you're- you're-"

"Jake, stop," I say, "I don't see how it's your fault. Did you say 'blood sucker'? How do you know that Laurent was a vampire? And that I've changed. What's going on?"

"I-I'm not a normal human, Bella. I sorry, I'm not allowed to tell you. I'm sure that now you're...like you are now...I'll be given permission, but I can't explain it to you now," he says, "All I can say is that it is my job to protect people and I failed. Miserably. We all did."

"All of who?" I ask, more confused then before he started to explain it.

"Just wait a little bit Bella," Jake insists, "I'll get Sam to give me permission to tell you."

"Why do you need Sam's permission?" I ask, getting annoyed, "I won't tell him you told me."

"It doesn't work like that, Bella. Just wait, I'll explain everything."

"Well just call Sam and ask. I need to know Jake," I say.

"Bella, he'll be over in five minutes. Just wait."

"Fine," I say.

After a moment I realize something: I'm not attacking Jake. Aren't newborn vampires supposed to be bloodthirsty?

_How come nothing makes sense anymore? _I wonder._ And...what am I going to do? How can I go home? Are my eyes red? Will I not be bloodthirsty or is Jake an exception because of the strange secret he's keeping from me?_

"Bella, what are you thinking?" Jake asks, getting up off the chair and moving to the bed.

"Jake, do I look any different?" I ask.

"Your hair is shinier and you're paler if that's even possible?" he answers.

"But what about my eyes?" I ask.

"They're red," he says, looking down.

"What am I going to do, Jake?" I ask, feeling panicked, "I can't go home. Charlie may not be very observant, but even he will notice if my eyes are red and I sparkle in sunlight!"

"I'll make sure that you're okay, Bella," Jake says, looking up at me again, "No matter what, I'll make sure you're okay."

"Thank you Jake," I say, enveloping him in a hug.

"You smell strange," Jake murmurs.

"You too," I whisper back inhaling the scent, "Not bad, but strange."

"It'll be okay, Bella" Jake tells me again.

"Awwww. Isn't that sweet," a voice says.

I look towards the voice and see Sam standing at the door.

**AN: It's still not very long, but it's longer then the others were. Please review; I need to know what you think of the story.**


	4. Chapter Three

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter Three

"Hello Sam," Jake says, pulling out of our hug.

"Hello Jacob," Sam says, then he looks at me and wrinkles his nose, "Hello Bella."

"Do I get to learn what's going on now?" I ask.

"Sam?" Jake asks, "Can I tell Bella our secret? I know I wasn't allowed before but now can I?"

"I suppose," Sam says, "It looks like you've got things under control; that there won't be a blood-thirsty vampire on the loose. And I've got some stuff I got to do so I'm going to go ahead and leave. But I need to have a talk with you sometime tonight, so I'll be back in an hour or two."

"Okay Sam," Jake says, as Sam heads for the door "And thank you. I'll see you later."

As soon as Sam is out the door, I immediately hammer Jake with questions.

"What are you? Who's all in it? Why do you smell funny? And-"

"Bella, calm down or I won't tell you," he says.

"Fine," I mutter before firmly closing my mouth.

"Remember that legend I told you the first time you came to the beach?" he asks.

"The one about vampires?" I ask.

"Yeah. Do you remember the details?"

I try to think back to that day, I remember someone said something about the Cullens, then I tried to flirt out the whole story from Jake.

_He said something about a great flood when Indians tied their canoes to tree tops something about werewolves and then he said that the Cullens were-_

"Werewolves?" I ask in shock.

"Yeah," Jake answers.

"Wow," I breathe, "Um...how long have you been..."

"Since I first started ignoring you," Jake says, "I wanted to spend time with you; I even wanted to let you in on the secret, but Sam said no."

"How come you've got to do what Sam says?" I ask.

"He's the Alpha," Jake says, "We all have to do what Sam says."

"'We all' who?" I ask.

"There's me, Sam, Jared, Paul, and Embry," Jake says.

"Earlier you said it was you're job to protect people," I say, "How come? What I mean is, what do you protect them from?"

He just stares at me.

"What?" I ask.

"We protect people from vampires. Duh," Jake says.

"Oh," I say, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"How are you doing that?" Jake asks, sounding amazed.

"Doing what?" I ask, puzzled.

"Blushing!" he says, "You're a vampire, you shouldn't be able to blush."

"I can still blush?!" I ask, "Damn it! That was one of the few good things about being a vampire! It'd be horrible if that turned out to be my power."

"Power?" Jake asks.

"Yeah. Some vampires have special abilities," I say, "You hunt vampires, shouldn't you know that?"

"Well, I've heard of it, but I thought it was just a legend," Jake says.

"You don't believe all of you're tribes legends yet? At this point I'm about willing to believe in the tooth fairy," I say, "First the guy in my biology class turns out to be a vampire, then I fall head over heels for said vampire. Then _I_ get turned into a vampire after all the other vampires left, and then I find out my best friend is a werewolf."

"I guess you have a point," Jake says.

All of a sudden I get this horrible feeling in the back of my throat.

"Jake! My throat is burning!" I say, panicking, "What's going on?"

"I-I think you're thirsty," Jake says, looking at me with wide eyes.

**AN: Hope you liked it! The story will be more Jake/Bella in the next few chapters I promise. Please review. It makes me happy. (This chapter is fairly long. I hope you're happy)**


	5. Chapter Four

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter Four

"What am I supposed to do?" I ask.

"I don't know! Hunt animals or whatever it was the Cullens did," Jake says.

"Yeah, but _how_?" I ask.

"I don't know. It's an instinct. Shouldn't it just come to you or whatever?" Jake asks, "Let's go before you kill the whole town!"

"You're not coming with!" I say, panicking, "What if I attacked you or something? I don't know how this works and I don't know what my control will be like! You can't be anywhere near me."

"I think I can handle it, Bella," Jake says, "I'm a werewolf, remember? It's my job to keep the town safe from vampires and I can't just let you run along on your own."

"But what if I-"

"Bella, it'll be fine," Jake insists, cutting me off, "I can handle it."

"Fine," I say, "Let's go quick then. My throat is killing me."

I start running for the woods, desperate for relief from the burning, and a giant russet wolf runs after me.

"Jake?" I ask, still running.

The wolf nods as he catches up with me.

I look around and trees are blurring by. It's just like when Edw-_ he_ used to carry me, but without the getting sick and throwing up part. Running with _him_ was awful, but running as a vampire is one of the coolest things ever.

I catch a sweet scent and attack without even thinking about it. The blood oozes down my throat, easing the burning.

When I am satisfied, I look at my meal; it's a dear. A buck. It looks horrible, all dead, with wide staring eyes. If I was capable of throwing up, I would at this very moment.

"Nasty." I turn to see who said this and find Jake, standing there wearing nothing but some shorts.

"Yes," I agree, "Hey Jake? How come you always feel the need to walk around half-naked?"

"When we change, we loose our clothes," Jake says, "It's kinda hard carrying around a whole outfit."

"Oh," I say.

Suddenly I smell a horrible scent. It's far behind me, and I'm curious as to what it is, so I start running in that direction...only to be tackled by Jake.

"Hey, what was that for?" I complain.

"You were running after that human," Jake says puzzled, "Weren't you going to attack?"

"I was trying to figure out what smelled so bad," I said.

"But I thought human blood was supposed to smell good to vampires," Jake says, "Does it smell bad to you? That would be awesome!"

"Don't get your hopes up. Whatever smells so bad is probably masking the human scent," I say, "Lets go see what the bad smell is."

Jake runs off and a moment later he reappears as the russet wolf from before. Together we run towards the scent; Jake following beside me as I lead the way.

After a few minutes, I find the sourse of the smell.

A little girl along the road who fell off her bike. Her whole leg is covered in blood and she's crying in the middle of the road.

"Poor kid," Jake says; he's in his human form again, "Should we call an ambulance or something?"

"No, she only scraped her knee," I say, "She'll be fine."

"How can you tell she hasn't broken something?" Jake asks.

"Jake, I've been injured enough times to tell when something is really broken."

"I guess you have a point," Jake says, "But what if..."

"Just watch," I say.

And sure enough, a few moments later the girl gets back on her bike and peddles away.

"See?" I say.

He sticks his tongue out at me.

"Just a lucky gu-" Jake starts before his cell phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" Jake says.

I can faintly hear a voice on the other end say, "Jake, it's Sam. Come over to my house now. And bring the lee- I mean, bring Bella with. We need to talk about her future."

**AN: See. The chapters are getting a _little bit_ longer. This one was over 700 words. I want some reviews. Please?**


	6. Chapter Five

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**AN: Okay, so normally I update way more often then this, but I was at six flags in St. Louis. Anyways...I'm back now so I will update now.**

Chapter Five

"Hello," I say nervously as Jake and I enter Sam's living room.

"Hello," Jake echoes.

"I went back to your house, Jake. Where were you?" Sam asks.

"Bella and I came across a little problem, but it's okay now," Jake answers.

"What kind of a problem?" Sam asks.

"Well...Bella got a little thirsty and we-"

"Did she attack anyone?" A wolf I didn't know asks, interrupting Jake.

"No!" he answers indignantly, "She'd never do that! Tell them, Bella."

"It's true," I say, "Firstly I don't like violence, and secondly human blood smell nasty to me."

"So you've chosen the same life style as the Cullens?" Sam asks.

"I told you she would," Jake says, smugly.

"Yes," I answer, ignoring Jacob.

"Then we'll have to talk a bit," Sam says, "The way I see it, there are three choices. First you sign the same treaty as the Cullens and you stay on your side of the border and we'll stay on ours. Second, you move away. Third, and least disirable for you, is we kill you."

"Well, I can't really go back to Forks and I'd hate to die, so I guess I'll have to move," I say sadly._ I'll have to leave behind Charlie and-and Jake. Jake. My best friend. The one who put me back together when I was broken._

"No Bella! Don't go," Jake pleads.

"I don't _want_ to go Jake, but I don't have much of a choice," I say.

"Get a grip Jake," a wolf, I believe his name is Paul, says, "It was one thing to drool all over her when she was human, but you're enemies now."

"She's not our enemy," Jake says forcefully.

"Jake," Sam says, "She's a vampire now. Get over it."

"But I-I imprinted on her!"

Suddenly everyone falls silent.

"What's an imprint?" I ask.

**AN: Okay, that's done. Sorry it was so short. (All of my chapters seem to be short) I'll try to work on longer chapters.**


	7. Chapter Six

**SADLY, I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

* * *

Chapter Six

They all stare at me for a moment.

"What's an imprint?" I repeat.

"Well, you see," Jake begins.

"Are you serious?" Sam asks lividly, "Did you really think you can get away with telling such a tall tale? We've all been inside your mind before Jake, and she is_ not_ your imprint."

"She is too," Jake argues, "It's really strange. When she was human, I knew she was the one for me, but I didn't imprint on her. When she was half way threw her change into...what she is now-"

"A bloody leech," Paul mutters.

"The world shifted," Jake continues, "And now it's like...it's like...I can't even describe it."

"Shift," Sam says.

"What?" Jake asks, "How come?"

"I want to look inside your head and make sure your brains aren't broken."

"After you get a good look inside my head then will you believe me?" Jake asks.

"Sure," Sam says, "Now shift."

"I still don't know what's going on!" I shout, "Why won't anybody tell me?"

The wolves just ignore me, with the exception of Jake, and even he only gives me a fleeting glace.

Then in a split second, Jake changes into the beautiful russet wolf from before. He trots over and sits besides me, looking at Sam expectantly.

Sam rolls his eyes before changing into a wolf as well. He's bigger then Jacob, but not by much. Sam closes his eyes for a moment, but then they open as wide as saucers. He runs to the back room and emerges a minute later with some pants on and pulling a shirt over his head.

"I just don't understand," Sam says, "How could this have _happened_?"

Jake does the closest thing to a shrug a wolf can manage, causing me to dissolve in a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Sam asks, seeming more puzzled then hostile.

"Jake just looked so funny," I say looking down, I know my cheeks must be on fire.

"She can blush!" Embry says.

"Um...yeah," I say, "Now what's an imprint?"

"I'll tell you when we're alone, okay?" Jake asks.

"Fine," I mutter.

"So I take it Jake really _did_ imprint on her?" A wolf, I think his name is Jared, asks.

"Yes," Sam says with a scowl, "I suppose we _can't_ get rid of her now. We need Jake with us and Jake needs Bella with him, so..."

"So it's really going to start to stink around here," Embry says, wrinkling his nose.

* * *

**Well, another chapter done. I want some reviews. Come on peoples you can do it. All you've got to do is press the pretty little purple button at the bottom of the screen and type in a word or two.**


	8. Chapter Seven

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

* * *

Chapter Seven

"Now will you tell me what an imprint is?" I ask Jake as we drive to his house.

"Um...can we wait until later to have this conversation?" Jake asks nervously.

"No way!" I say, "Otherwise, you'll just keep putting it off in hopes that I'll forget."

"Fine," Jake says with a groan, "Imprinting is sometimes how wolves find their soul mates. It's kind of like love at first sight, but not."

"You're not making any sense," I tell him.

"Sorry," Jake says, "Let me try again. Whenever we see our imprint, the world shifts. It's like now she's the most important thing in her life and you'd do _anything _to make her happy."

"A-and I'm your imprint?" I ask, trying to keep my voice calm.

"Yes," Jake says grinning up at me, "You're my imprint."

"But Jake I..." I trail off.

"Bella?" Jake asks looking hurt, "Don't you want to be my imprint? Don't you like me?"

"Oh, Jake, that's not it," I assure quickly, "It's just that sounds so serious and final and I..."

"You what?" Jake asks after I don't continue.

"Well I'm not sure I'm ready. I mean I cared about _him_ so much and I- I don't know Jake, I'm just not ready yet; I'm still so afraid of being left alone."

"But that's just it, Bella," Jake says, tilting my chin up so I have to look into his eyes, "It's impossible for me to leave you. That's what an imprint is. I have to do what's best for you, I have to take care of you, and I have to insure your happiness."

"You _have_ to?" I ask.

"Well yes," Jake says, "But even if it wasn't something I had to do, I still wouldn't leave you Bella. I love you."

I shake my head at him, "I don't know Jake. It seems like this is going so fast. I mean, first I turn into a vampire and now this imprint thing and I... I just don't know."

"Come on Bella," Jake insists, "It will be fine. And we'll go slow; as slow as you want. Everything will be alright. I'll make sure of it."

"You promise we'll go slow?" I ask, making sure.

"Promise," he says.

"Then I'm okay with it," I say finally.

Jake's grin is so wide, it looks slightly painful.

"Thank you, Bella," he says, wrapping me in a giant bear hug, "I'll make sure everything is alright. You'll see."

Burying my face into his neck, I smile. I haven't been this happy in a long time.

* * *

**AN: Yes, I know. My chapters just don't seem to be getting any longer. It's because I've tried to write too many stories at once and this isn't getting many reviews.**

**In other stories, I'm getting 10-15 reviews per chapter, and in this one I'm only getting 3-5 per chapter.**

**I really am sorry that the chapters aren't as long as they should be and they aren't coming as often as they used to be, but more people are pestering me to update those stories.**

**I'll try and update this one again soon.**


	9. Chapter Eight

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

* * *

Chapter Eight

"I'll order a pizza," Jake says with a sigh as I scrape the chowder into the garbage.

"Sorry," I say, blushing furiously, "It's hard to put the right amount of spices in when I can't taste it to see if I'm doing it right."

"It's no big deal," he says, flashing his thousand-watt-smile at me, "I guess I'll just have to learn how to cook. Or survive off of take out."

"We'll figure something out," I say.

Bring. Bring. Bring.

"Dad! Phone!" Jake shouts.

"Jake!" Billy shouts at the same time "Can you get that?"

With a sigh, Jake goes over and picks up the phone. "Hello?"

'who is it?' I mouth at him.

'You're dad' he mouths back.

"Yeah, sure thing Charlie," there's a pause, "Yeah, I'll tell him," another pause, "Yeah, we'll be there. Bye Charlie."

"What did he want?" I ask.

"He invited us to your funeral."

* * *

It was a simple funeral.

I had to watch from the woods, seeing as how I couldn't be seen when I'm 'dead'.

You wouldn't think that they would have my funeral so soon after I disappeared, but once they identified the blood in the meadow as mine, they immediately thought me dead. Normally people wait a certain amount of timeor wait until a body is found before they pronounce missing persons dead, but there was so much blood where Laurent bit me that there was no way I could have survived if I hadn't been turned into a vampire.

Of course my death was blamed on the 'giant wolves' that had been spotted in the area because of the packs footprints.

Everyone that should have been there was there. Well... almost.

Renee flew in from Florida, Phil at her side.

Renee was crying louder then anyone. She kept saying that a mother shouldn't have to bury her child.

Angela was crying quietly while her mother tried to make her feel better.

Jessica and Lauren were going on about how I was their_ best friend_ and how they were going to miss me _so much_.

Charlie looked horrible, his eyes were red and puffy and his face drawn in a tight line. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. I couldn't believe how much my 'dying' had affected him. We'd never really been that close, yet he still seemed heartbroken. I knew that he cared about me, but I wasn't really expecting him to be so hurt by my absence.

Jake was there along with Billy. They tried to look sad, but Jake really couldn't pull it off. He kept turning to where I was waiting for him and smiling. Billy was a much better actor. He managed to look solemn and sad.

What really hurt though was that Alice and Emmett weren't there. I could see how E-Edward wouldn't want to be there, but Alice and Emmett? The ones who I thought of as a beloved sister and brother? Surly Alice had seen the Funeral, so why wasn't _she _here?

I didn't pay much attention to the service. All I could really think about was how much I'd hurt Charlie and Renee, and how _none _of the Cullens cared for me any more; not even Alice.

**Why don't you people ever review?**


	10. Chapter Nine

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter Nine

**JAKE'S POV**

Sitting by yourself in your house is boring. It wouldn't be quite so bad if Bella was here with me. After the funeral, Bella seemed pretty bummed. I guess it's understandable; going to your own funeral must be depressing, but I wish she'd talk to me about it. Instead she tells me that she needs to spend time _alone_ and goes off into the woods by herself. _Why is she so sad? Is it because her dad thinks she's dead?_

I don't see why she doesn't just go talk to Charlie. Sure, he'll probably be a little freaked out that his daughter's a vampire, but you'd think he'd just be happy that she isn't really dead.

_Maybe... maybe if I told him for her she'd feel better._ _Is that being too pushy? Should I leave it to her and see what she does? _An image of her sorrowful face pops into my head. _What's the worse that could happen? If he's not okay with it, then what's lost? If she doesn't tell him anything, she never gets to see him again. If he hates her, she never gets to see him again. But if he accepts her then she gets to spend time with him._

_If I do nothing, she's definitely never going to talk to him again, but if I tell him the truth about Bella, he might want to see her._

_How should I do it then?_ I wonder, _I can't just tell him she's a vampire. He'll never believe me. If I say she's a vampire and I'm a werewolf, then at least I'll be able to prove that I'm a werewolf._

I work this plan over a couple of times in my head. _Sam wouldn't let me if he knew I was planning this, so I'd better hurry up and get it done before he finds out._

I head outside and jump in my Rabbit. It would've been much faster just to run to Charlie's house, but I'm trying to avoid giving Sam the opportunity to see what's going on in my head.

I tap my feet impatiently on the car door as I wait to get to Forks. The moment I get to Charlie's I jump out of the vehical and knock on the door.

"Come in," A voice croaks.

I open the door and see Charlie sitting on the couch. His eyes are red and bloodshot. It's as if his eyes are bleeding.

"What Jake?" Charlie asks, his voice cracking twice on the short question.

"Bella's not really dead," I blurt, trying to make him stop crying as soon as possible.

He does stop crying, but what he starts doing isn't much better: He starts to yell.

"DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT, JAKE! I'M HURTING ENOUGH AS IT IS AND YOUR LIES ARE _NOT_ HELPING!"

"But Charlie-"

"DON'T 'BUT CHARLIE' ME! I JUST LOST MY _DAUGHTER _AND YOU'RE MESSING WITH ME?!"

"Charlie, just _listen _to me," I say quickly, "She really isn't dead; she's a vampire and I'm a-"

"I'M NOT SURE WHAT SICK JOKE YOU'RE TRYING TO PLAY HERE, JAKE. BUT IT IS _NOT_ FUNNY!"

"CHARLIE!" I shout, "LISTEN TO ME!"

He seems to deflate instantly and then he goes back to sobbing, "It's not funny, Jake. It's not."

"Bella's a vampire and I'm a werewolf," I insist.

"Sure," he sobs, "And I'm the Sand Man."

"It's true," I say, "If I can prove to you that I'm a werewolf, will you believe that Bella's a vampire?"

He doesn't say yes, but he stops sobbing and looks up at me, so I take that as my cue. I start stripping my clothes off as fast as I can.

Charlie looks at me as if I've grown a second head. "What are you _doing_?" He asks.

"Proving you wrong," I say, stepping out of my underwear. I know I must be vibrating, because at the edge of my vision, everything is blurring. I know the second I change, because Charlie lets out a gasp and I fall down on all fours.

"J-Jake?" Charlie asks, trembling slightly.

I nod at him.

"B-but then..." he pauses for a moment, before timidly asking, "Is she really alive then?"

I nod again.

"Thank God," he says, tears of joy replacing his sorrow. _Gee, he sure cries a lot, _I notice. But then I realize I'm not being fair. _I'd probably be the same way if I was the one who thought Bella was dead._

Charlie looks at me, "I have to see her."

I nod at him before picking my clothes up in my mouth and running to the other room. I close the door behind me with my nose before shifting back to human form and pulling my clothes on.

I run back out to Charlie, "Come down to my house in forty five minutes or so," I tell him, "You can see Bella then."

"Why can't I see her now?" Carlie asks, his voice turning violent.

"Because going to her own funeral made her sad. She went for a walk and I'm not sure when she'll be back. She's never gone for to long though, and she'll probably be back by then."

"Oh," Charlie says, looking slightly crestfallen, "I guess I can wait that long."

"See you Charlie," I say, grinning at him before running back to the Rabbit.

_I don't see how this could've worked out better,_ I think, smiling to myself. _He wants to come see Bella. This is sure to make her happy again!_ The whole way back to La Push, I can't seem to get the smile off my face.

* * *

**Today I've been working on the stories I haven't updated in a while. I haven't updated this one in a _long _while. I really need to work on a chapter for 'Fate's Neverending Love'. I don't think I've updated that one in the last three months. I'm starting to ramble, aren't I? Oh well, review and I'll try to update this sooner than last time.**


	11. Chapter Ten

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter Ten

**BELLA'S POV**

_I don't know how this could be any worse, _I think, sitting out in the woods. _My parents are miserable and not even Alice cares enough about me to come to my funeral. _But then I remember Jake. _Thank God for Jake. At least I've got him._

With a sigh, I run to Jake's house. It only takes me a few moments to get there, and Jake is waiting outside for me.

"Do you know how long you were gone?" Jake asks, "I was starting to get scared you weren't ever coming back."

"I wouldn't do that," I say, pulling him into a hug.

He looks me over, "Go change your clothes Bella," he places a kiss on my forehead, "And get done fast."

"Are you saying I look bad?" I ask, I can feel my eyebrows pinching together.

"You look lovely," he assures me, "But you might want to look extra nice."

"Why?" I ask, puzzled.

"It's a surprise," he says, smiling at me.

I roll my eyes at him, but I do as he suggested.

I run to Jake's room and get changed at vampire speed, making it back downstairs well inside of a minute, "Now what's the surprise?"

"Be patient," he says. He sits on the couch and motions for me to sit beside him.

I rest my head against his shoulder, "How long do I have to wait?"

He looks up at the clock, "Any minute now."

I stay lying against him until I hear a car pull up outside.

"Is anyone supposed to be coming here?" I ask, "Should I hide?"

He shakes his head, "I know who it is. Wait here with me."

I look up at him for a moment, "I hate surprises," I tell him.

"You'll like this one," he assures me.

I wait quietly, trying to curb my curiosity.

Whoever It Is knocks at the door.

"Come in,' Jake calls.

Standing in the doorway is my dad.

I sit there for a moment, gaping at him like an idiot.

"Bella!" he cries, running forward and pulling me up into a hug that rivaled Jacob's in strength, "Why didn't you tell me sooner. I was so worried about you."

"I-I-" I look over at Jake, "What did you tell him?!"

"What you are, and what I am."

I turn back and look at Charlie in shock, "And you aren't afraid?"

He shakes his head.

"But my eyes are red."

He shakes his head again, tears streaming down his cheeks, "I'm just glad my little girl is alive."

I feel a warmth spread across my chest, "Thanks, Dad," I whisper, burying my face against his chest. He strokes my hair as if I were a little girl again

"H-how did this happen to you? And him?" he says, nodding at Jake, "How did he become like that?"

I take a deep breath, "It's a long story," I say.

"I need to know," he insists.

"Well....first off E- the Cullens are vampires."

He makes a choking noise, "How long have you known that?"

"I found out two or three weeks after I moved here."

"And yet you dated Edward!?!" his voice climbs up, "Isn't that _dangerous_?!

"At the time I didn't care," I say

"Well if they're gone, how did you become a- a vampire?"

I let out a sigh, "You remember that I got hurt last year right before prom?"

"How could I forget?" he answers.

"Well I didn't really fall down the stairs and out a window," I bite my lip, "I was kinda sorta attacked by a vampire."

His eyes bug out.

"Calm down," I say, "I survived, didn't I?"

"That was a vampire attack?" Jake asks.

I nod.

He shudders, "They got that close?"

I nod again, "I was bitten, but E- _he_ sucked the venom out."

"And....the vampire that attacked you came back?" Charlie asks.

"No," I say, "That vampire was killed and now his mate wants revenge."

"And where do werewolves fit in to all this?"

"We kill vampires," Jake explains.

'But.....?" He points from me to him.

"I wouldn't hurt Bella ever!" Jake says quickly, "And I won't let the rest of the pack hurt her."

"The rest of the pack?" Charlie asks.

"I-I don't think I should give out names. I'm already going to be in trouble as it is," Jake says sheepishly.

"Can I tell your mother?" Charlie asks, turning back to me, "I think she needs to know."

I look up at Jake, questioningly, "What do you think?"

"Go for it," he advises.

"And you can move back in with me!" Charlie says happily.

I shake my head, "I want to stay with Jake."

He raises his eyebrows, "Are you two....uh....._together_?"

Jake grins wolfishly, stepping up beside me, and I stick my tongue out at him.

"Better choice than the last one," Charlie whispers to me.

I giggle,"I'm starting to think so too."

"I miss you Bella," Charlie says, in one of his rare displays of emotion, "Can't you please move back in with me?"

I shake my head again, "I'm staying with Jake," I tell him, "But come over tomorrow. Has Mom left Forks yet? If not, bring her over tomorrow."

"She hasn't yet, and I'll make sure she comes," he says.

"Good," I say, "Thanks, Dad."

"I've got to go," he says sadly, "I've got work." He hesitantly leaves the house. I hear his door slam before the car starts and he pulls away.

"Thank you, Jake," I place a kiss on his lips, "Thank you so much."

He brings a hand to his lips, which are suddenly stretched into the biggest grin I've seen on his face so far, "No, thank _you."_

* * *

**Ha Ha! I remembered to update and it didn't even take anyone yelling at me. But it has been two months, hasn't it? Sorry. I lose track of the date, and then I forget how long it's been since I've updated.**

**In fact.....if it's been a couple weeks and I haven't updated, please yell at me.**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter Eleven

**Jake's POV**

"So what do you want to do?" I ask Bella.

She bites at her lip, "We can't leave the house for too long; Charlie said he'd be over with Renee later today."

"I know!" I say excitedly, "We could go down by the beach. Swim maybe?"

"Isn't it supposed to be sunny today?" she asks.

"What's that have to do with anything?"

She looks at me like I'm stupid, "Haven't you seen a vampire in full sunlight before?"

"No," I admit, "It's almost never sunny up here. But why should it matter; the whole vampires-burn-in-sunlight thing is a myth."

She blinks in surprise, "But you _hunt_ vampires. Shouldn't you know these things?"

"What things?" I ask, feeling very confused.

"Vampires look different in sunlight. We kind of......" she trails off, "I'll show you, okay."

"Alright," I agree with a nod.

"But we can't be anywhere where humans can see," she says.

"I know just the place," I say. I can feel the grin spread across my face.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I follow Jake closly so as not to get lost, "Can't you please tell me where we're going?"

"Nope," he says, flashing me his wolfy grin.

I swear, if he takes me to a circular meadow, I'm going to beat him over the head.

I grip onto his hand tightly as he leads me through the woods. Ducking under trees and climbing over fallen logs and large rocks.

After ten minutes of walking at a human pace, Jake pulls me to a stop. I can see light shining through the tree tops right in front of us, "You _aren't_ taking me to a round meadow, right?"

He looks confused, "What? A round meadow?"

"Never mind," I say, feeling my cheeks heat up.

He looks like he has questions, but he presses on, "We aren't going to a meadow. We're going just through there," he points in the direction of the lightening trees, "But what's going to happen when you go into the sun? Nothing bad, right?"

"Nothing bad's going to happen," I assure him, "When I saw this for the first time I was amazed. I _think_ you'll react the same way," _Would he?_ For a moment I'm afraid, _Would he be disgusted? Vampires are his enemies after all_, "If you.....if you _don't_ react how I think you will, I can always just get out of the light."

"What's going to happen?" he asks, "Tell me Bella!"

Ignoring his demands, I take his hand again and begin walking towards the lightened area.

"If you burst into flame and I have to put you out, I'll be very mad at you, Bella."

I feel a giggle bubble out of my mouth, "I'm not going to burst into flames. I promise."

"Okay," he says, uncertainty thick in his voice.

I smile at him and give him a quick peck on the cheek before dragging him into the light with me.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Pain.

Agony.

Curled up in a ball I keep my head pressed against my knees. _Bella Bella Bella. _Sobs shake through my body. _Bella, Bella, Bella._

Yesterday I got a surprise visit from my family. Not something you'd expect would cause a guy pain.

But what I learned....what I learned-

_Bella, Bella, Bella._

I was curled up in an attic in Rio when they showed up. Jasper and Emmett grabbed onto my wrists and wouldn't let go. At first I was confused; I didn't understand why they wouldn't let me go and their thoughts weren't betraying much.

Then-then Alice told me what happened to-to

_Bella, Bella, my poor sweet Bella._

I wanted to go to the Volturi, but my family wouldn't let me.

We didn't make it down to the funeral. Emmett and Jasper were too busy keeping me from acting out my suicidal thoughts.

As soon as I can think her name without-

_She's gone, gone, gone._

-without sobbing, I'm going to her grave. I need to say good-bye one final time.

And then I don't care what my family says.

After I say my goodbyes, I'm going to Italy.

* * *

**Ugh. It's been what? A month? Two? I was serious about you guys yelling at me. When I haven't updated, I'd be_ glad _if you'd yell at me. Even so, I should've updated on my own sooner. Sorry.**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter Twelve

**JAKE'S POV**

For a moment I can only stand there, staring at her. Completely stunned. _She's beautiful. _Beautiful is a bit of an understatement, but I can't think of any words that _would _be right. Bella's skin sparkles like diamonds in the sun.

Standing next to her I feel so insignificant. _She's so beautiful and I'm so...._

"Well?" She asks, smiling, "What do you think?"

I can't manage to forse any words out of the lump in my throat.

The smile slides from her face, "I-is it too........too inhuman? I can get out," she turns off towards the shadows of the forest again.

I reach out and grab her arm, "No, it's not that. Not at all."

She turns and looks back at him, "Then why......?"

"You're so beautiful," I whisper, "So very beautiful."

"Yeah?" she asks, uncomprehending.

"I-it's hard to talk. So hard to think when I'm looking at you. God, you're so beautiful," I feel like such an idiot for repeating myself.

She looks at me out of the corner of her eye, a grin on her face, "Am I _dazzling _you?" she asks, her voice surprised.

I nod helplessly.

That pleases her and she smiles at me, "Lets sit down," she says. She leads me by the hand down to the beach. I picked this beach out specially because no one ever goes to it. There are rocks out in front of the beach so boats can't come to it, and you can't get to it from land without a long walk through the woods.

"The beach is beautiful," She whispers to me, kissing my cheek lightly.

I smile at her, "I think so too."

She leans against me and I reach out and brush a strand of hair off her sparkling cheek, "All vampires react to the sun like this?" I ask in amazement.

"Yeah," she nods.

"Amazing," I breath, "It's so strange how vampires are so deadly and so beautiful at the same time," I hurriedly add, "No offense towards you, Bella."

"Carlisle," It surprises me that she didn't stutter like she usually does when she says one of the Cullens' names, "said vampires are beautiful so they can catch their prey."

I make a face at her, "Don't spoil it for me."

"Sorry," she answers.

She moves closer to me, placing her head against my chest, and I look down at her. _My wonderful beautiful Bella._

_What a wonderful moment._

* * *

**BELLA'S POV**

I have a wonderful day at the beach. As soon as Jake gets over being tongue tied, I still think it's cute that I dazzle him, we sit there for hours just talking.

But soon it begins to grow cloudy and it starts getting close to the time that Charlie had called and told us he'd bring Renee over at.

We head back through the woods, moving quickly so as not to be late for Charlie and Renee. As it is we make it back only ten minutes before Charlie had said he would arrive with Renee.

I have just enough time to curl up with Jake on the couch before I hear Charlie's cruiser coming down the street.

"How long are you going to take?" I hear Renee ask.

"I- um, me and Billy can get into some pretty long conversations," Charlie says, "It'd probably be best if you and Phil come in and-uh...wait."

I smile in spite of myself as I hear Charlie trip over his words. He's almost as bad at lying as I am.

"Not too long though, right?" Phil asks, "We don't want to miss our flight."

"It shouldn't take that long," Charlie says. I hear the car come to a stop out in the driveway, "Come on, then."

"They're here," I whisper to Jake.

There is a loud knock on the door, "Come in!" Jake shouts.

I look up and see Charlie standing in the doorway. He smiles at me before opening the door even wider and stepping aside, "Ladies first," he says.

Renee steps forward and her eyes fall on me, "Bella!" She shouts.

"Mom," I whisper, choked with emotion.

She runs to me, throwing her arms around me, "Bella, Bella, Bella."

She picks me up and cradles me on her lap. I can smell the tears running down her cheeks, "Bella, Bella, Bella. I thought I'd lost you."

"I'm right here, Mom."

* * *

They spend the next few hours with me at Jake's house, while I explain things to Renee and answer her questions. She accepts me being a vampire quickly, like Charlie, she's just happy to that her daughter is alive. Phil seems a little afraid of me but.......oh well. I don't really care as long as Renee is okay with it. She's a little more stubborn about me coming to live with her than Charlie was, but eventually Jake and I convince her to let me stay with Jake.

When they finally leave us, Jake and I are alone in the house, Billy having spent the day with the Clearwaters.

"So did you have a good day?" Jake asks, pulling me beside him and wraping his arms around me.

"Yes," I answer, placing a kiss on his lips, "I had an amazing day."

* * *

**Hmm.....This story is getting kind of boring. I think I want to mix it up a bit. What do you guys think, should I throw Edward into the story now?**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter Thirteen

**JAKE'S POV**

It's been two weeks since Bella's parents learned that she wasn't dead, and I'm unsure of how to handle things with Bella.

She's been so much happier since her parents have been around her, and I definitely wouldn't say she's miserable, but whenever we're just sitting quietly, I can see that something's bothering her.

It just about breaks my heart, watching her go from happy and smiling, to depressed and silent in no time flat.

I've done my best to ignore her sadness. I'd hoped that if I just let her be, she'd get over mourning the Cullens. I wanted to help her, but from past experiences, I didn't think she'd appreciate talking about the Edward.

I'd hoped that it would work itself out on its own, but Bella is still sad, two weeks later.

Which means I'm going to _have_ to talk to her about it.

* * *

Bella and I are sitting together in my living-room. Dad's gone today; he went fishing with Charlie and won't be home for several hours. It seems to me like a perfect opportunity to talk, "Bella?" I begin, uncertain of how to word what I want to say.

"Yes?" she asks me with a smile.

"Bella.......why are you so unhappy all the time?" I ask bluntly.

Her smile slides away, "I'm not unhappy."

"Maybe not right now," I argue, "But you _are_ unhappy. I-is it still _him_? I mean- I- I understand that you cared about him Bella, but you can't let it ruin your life. You've got me. Can't that be enough for you? Eventually at least? Will it be enough eventually?"

"Jake," she says, smiling at me as if I'm missing out on some joke, "It's enough _now_."

"But-I don't understand-if-"

She cuts me off, "I got over Edward, Jake. I love _you_. I miss the _other _Cullens. I miss Alice, and her eccentric behavior. I miss Emmett and his jokes. Alice had to see something as important as getting changed. They know I'm here and they've chosen to ignore me. _That's _what hurts," she climbs onto my lap and pulls my arms around her, "I miss my family, and I suppose I miss Edward, but only because we relate to each other and I'd have liked to be his friend."

"You-" I feel a smile stretch across my face, "You aren't still in love with Edward?"

"I'll always love him, but I'm no longer _in_ love with him."

I stand up and spin Bella around and around in my arms before sitting back down and pulling her to me again, "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that."

I feel Bella's lips curve up in a smile against my neck, "You're silly thinking I was still pining for Edward after I have you."

"Let's find your blood-suckers," I suggest, "We can talk to the Alaskan leeches and maybe they can tell us where they went."

"I'm one of those 'leeches'," Bella reminds him.

"You're different," I say, "You're my imprint."

"Do you really mean it though?" Bella asks, "Would you help me find them?"

"Of course," I answer, "If it'll make you happy again. As long as you promise you won't leave me for a vampire, of course I'll help find them."

"When will we go?" she asks me, her eyes bright and excited.

"As soon as you want. Now if you'd like it."

"Now?" she asks, surprised.

"Sure," I say, "Just let me leave a note for Dad."

Bella tightens her grip on me, "Thank you, Jake. Thank you so much."

"No problem," I tell her. Pulling myself out of her grip, I scribble a message for Dad. When I'm done I put the note on the fridge, "So," I say, "Are you ready to go?"

Bella places her hand in mine, "Yes."

* * *

**ALICE'S POV**

"Are you alright?" Jasper asks, as I come back to myself, "You nearly fell over this time."

"What did you see?" Tanya asks.

"I'm fine, and it's more like what I didn't see," I answer as my thoughts race, "Our future. I-it just disappears a couple hours from now."

"Did you see what causes it?"

I shake my head, "I don't know! It's not like I see someone killing us or _anything_ bad happening, really. It's just one moment there we are, and the next, nothing."

"Will Carlisle and Esme be back from their hunting trip before our future vanishes?" Irina asks.

I nod.

"Then maybe the doctor will have a theory for us," Irina says, "I swear, if Carlisle didn't have the gift of self-control, I'd be certain that his gift is guessing the correct reason that crazy things happen."

I grin at that, "He is good at that, isn't he?" I sigh, "Until then, I guess we wait."

* * *

**JAKE'S POV**

I'm not sure how long we run for, but it seems to take forever. I know it had to seem like even longer for Bella, because she seems so anxious throughout the whole trip.

Finally, we find the right house (after a lot of running around Denali searching for their scent) and Bella is hyperventilating.

"Calm, Bella," I say, having shifted back a few minutes earlier, "As much as I think you panicking is cute, it'd probably just be best if we go in."

Bella nods, taking a few deep breaths, "Alright," she says, "Let's go."

* * *

**ALICE'S POV**

_Too late to run now_, I think, clutching Jasper's hand tightly. I feel Jasper's calming waves hit me, but they don't seem to be affecting me as strongly as usual, betraying that he too is nervous.

I stand their stiffly, wondering what's coming for us. Carlisle wasn't sure what was causing my blindness. He said something must be interfering with my vision, but when I asked what could do that, he had no idea.

I'm not sure what to expect, but I know it scares me.

_And the future goes dark. . . .now!_

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Whatever's causing our future to vanish is here," I announce. Everyone just stands there for a moment, and I take a deep breath, "I-I suppose I'll get it."

I walk to the door, Jasper following close behind me.

* * *

**Well, it's been a loooooooooong time since I've updated, and if I'm being honest with myself, it'll probably be a long time before I update again, but I will update eventually.**


End file.
